When You Wish Upon a Star
by Kristen APA
Summary: [Set post-S5; mild S5 spoilers] Sometimes, dreams do come true. [Anna x Bates fluff]


**A/N:** This is for my twin theglamourfades' birthday! It's loosely based off of an OTP Prompt with a bit of an inspiration from another prompt.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own _Downton Abbey._

* * *

John trudged down the path towards the cottage. It was dark, having returned on the last train to Downton from London. His lordship had needed him to unpack everything and be ready for tomorrow, as they were running on a tight schedule with a dinner party planned for the next night.

This meant that he had missed dinner but more importantly had missed seeing Anna and walking back home with her. John wasn't too happy about that, as this was their first time being apart since he returned from Ireland. They had braved the many unfortunate separations during their relationship, before and after they wed, but even being apart a night had its toll, especially now when all they desired was to stay by each other for every moment as possible.

He neared the cottage, and began fumbling for the key. He could see through the window that at least one of the gas lamps was on in their sitting room, but he was hoping that Anna had just left it on for him and that she was already safely tucked into bed. As much as he'd love to be greeted by her, she had been so exhausted lately that he would be content to just slip in next to her and cuddle her sleeping form. They could talk in the morning; just being able to hold her was more than enough for tonight.

Some birds flew out of the bushes near the house, causing John to look up towards the sky. It was there that something caught is eye – a shooting star. He thought of Anna – when did he not? – and how she loved to look for these kinds of things. He didn't believe in making wishes on them, but his thoughts couldn't help it. How he wished that he didn't have to travel anymore – at least not without his wife. He wished that they'd have the hotel, where they'd be working side by side and as their own employers. He wished that they'd be able to live peacefully and happily, without the worries of something lurking.

And then there was _that_ wish, the one that he was almost afraid to voice, even in just his mind, at this point. He knew that Anna was trying not to worry about it, that for some couples it just takes time, and with all these separations, surely that was part of the reason why it hadn't happened for them yet…

It was silly for him to wish for it on a star, but the images of expanding bellies and cradling blanketed bundles crowded his mind. It took the rustling of more birds to make him realize that he was standing there in the cold, and not by a fire with little ones surrounding them. He'd just have to share his wife's faith that one day their dreams would come true.

John tried to enter quietly, slowly hanging up his overcoat and leaning his cane against the wall. But then he turned to see Anna on the sofa, clothed in her nightgown and dressing gown. She had a book in her lap, but her eyes were drooping, as if she had been fighting off sleep. She grinned tiredly at him, getting up from the settee and placing her novel on the little table by the chairs.

"You didn't have to wait up for me," he said quietly. He crossed the distance to meet her.

"I wanted to though," she said, placing her hands against his chest as he embraced her.

He rubbed his hands up and down her arms. "Yes, but I know how tired you've been feeling lately," he chided lightly. Even with the less stress, she somehow seemed more run ragged.

Anna just smiled brightly at him. "Well. I have some good news for you. For us." She played with the lapels on his jacket as she took her time to form the subsequent phrase. "I went on an errand today in the village."

Her next pause was too long for his liking and befuddled him. Perhaps _he_ was too tired too to understand what she was getting at. She laughed a little nervously, and then looked up into his eyes before continuing. "I've been trying to think of a clever way of saying this, as I'll admit that I have imagined saying this to you many, many times, but I'll just say it to you straight. John… I'm pregnant."

His confused expression was quickly replaced with a huge grin as he processed what she had just said to him. His mind replayed the images from before, but then he focused on his beautiful wife before him, and her blinding smile and happy tears forming in her eyes.

"Oh, Anna…" His hand came up to cup her face, "Truly?"

"Truly," she affirmed. "Finally," she added, with a slight giggle. She stepped on her tippy toes to kiss him, and he bridged the gap by leaning down.

Breaking apart, she guided his hand to her still flat abdomen. His own eyes misty now, he had to wonder, did that star help make their dream come true? But gazing at his wife, he knew that so much of he was actually down to her, and how neither of them would be where they were without her strength.

* * *

It was dark out now, and they had settled down in front of the hearth, although it was too warm to have a fire going tonight. Margaret toddled over to the open window, the cooler breeze drifting through and blowing the curtains. The little girl was fascinated with something she saw outside, and made a gleeful sound that had her parents look up from their reading and join their daughter by the sill.

"What do you see, my dear?" Anna asked.

Margaret pointed out and upwards towards the twinkling lights.

"Ah, those are stars, darling," John explained. He listed off some of the constellations, and even though their daughter couldn't really comprehend what he was saying, she listened intently to his every word.

"Stars," she repeated several times, clapping happily.

Anna smiled, loving seeing her husband teach Margaret new things everyday. Everything seemed to fall right into place now. After all the years of heartache and hardships, they finally had come through things to establish a new peaceful life, and had more than they asked for. They now were running a successful country hotel and enjoying every minute of it. Neither of them ever took any of it for granted, knowing how much it took them to get them there, having to rely so much on their strength and love.

"Oh look Margaret, a shooting star! You have to make a wish when you see a one of those!" He hoisted her up so that she had a better view. "You know, I wished on a star once, and then that same night, Mummy told me that you'd be joining us."

This was the first Anna had heard of this story. She patted Margaret on her back, and then dropped her hand to John's waist. She knew that he didn't believe in that stuff, but hearing him talk about it was so endearing and even somewhat overwhelming, making her heart soar. Back at that time, she had decided to remain positive about it, that their time would come, even though the stray thoughts of despair would make her suddenly worry that it wasn't meant to be. But as the past two years proved, happiness was waiting for them.

"So whatever you wish for, will come true," he finished.

"Sister," Margaret said suddenly.

Anna's eyes widened quickly, but then shot a knowing smile to John, who returned it with a twinkle in his eye. It wasn't news that they had shared with anyone yet as it was still early days, but it seemed that their little girl especially intuitive.

He leaned close to his daughter's ear. "You aren't supposed to say it out loud yet though, dear, now you are going to get stuck with a brother!"

**A/N:** Happy birthday, twin! And thank you to everyone for reading :)


End file.
